until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Hell
Hotel Hell is the third level in the events of Until Dawn: Rush of Blood. Overview Hotel Hell prominently takes place in the snowy forest and the hotel. Dummies and the prank ghost are major enemies. Pre-Level The mine cart eventually activates and the player moves into the mouth of the ghost Josh had used to scare the others. Layout The level begins outside in the forest, with several new snowmen and scarecrow targets. The player reaches a point where birds attack and kill an elk, followed by a jumpscare by the ghost. The track splits in two, with the left path entering a shed, a nod to the original game, with the ghost appearing at times. The right path offers a few collectibles. When the paths converge, the player has to shoot through three waves of birds being released by the ghost. The track descends fast and finds itself at edges of cliffs, where rockslides tumble down at the player. When the cart slows down to ascend a hill, the paths diverge again, with the left path having a mine cart that momentarily activates adjacent the player in a cave if the player shot the exposions, before falling off the broken end. The player finds themselves outside where the track joins two mountainsides, thus being very high in the air. The player then enters a tunnel and eventually arrives at the hotel through a gate, where the player is greeted with another ghost jumpscare. Inside the hotel, the player faces waves of dummy enemies in following rooms. The cart descends rapidly down into a lower floor where the player finds themselves in two rooms of hanging pigs, the second one having horizontally moving hanging carcasses. After dodging a set of four sawblades, the path eventually splits. In the left path, the player then faces a hallway of stationary dummies, which disappear when the player almost touches them on the track. The player also finds themselves in another room with more stationary dummies, but the lights blink on and off, allowing dummies to appear closer to the player. A few dummies eventually move to attack the player. The right path ascends and is shorter in time, consists of less enemies, but has more collectibles. The player then arrives in the final room where the track ends, and they have to face a beating heart that they have to shoot inside double doors. The ghost appears, alternating to summon birds to attack the player while attempting to shoot the beating heart in the open doors, and summoning dummies with and without lanterns to attack while the doors are closed. After a few repeats of shooting the heart, birds, dummies, the heart eventually stops beating and flops to the ground, its arteries closing the doors. A skull Hannah appears in front of the door, and crawls rapidly underneath the player like a Wendigo, ending the level with a jumpscare. End Level The player is in a very run down room and hears a voice: Collectibles There are 20 collectibles able to be found in Hotel Hell, which can be located: #After the initial ghost jumpscare behind the snowman high on the players left. #On the left when the paths diverge, when taking the right path. #On the upper right, when taking the right path. #On the right during the fast ride with rockslides. #On the end of a log overhanging to the left when the fast ride slows down momentarily. #On the right when the fast sequence ends. #Inside a mine cart, when taking the left path, and shooting the explosives behind it. #On the far distance left on a wooden structure when the track is elevated in the air. #On a rock on the right after the player exits a small cave before riding downwards. #On the stone fence with the opening gate into the hotel. #On the right after the second set of double doors into the hotel. #On the second floor balcony on the upper right in the first room with the dummies. #On the right during a right turn when the track makes a fast descent. #On the top right in the room with stationary pigs. #On the left of the room with the moving pigs. #On the left after the four sawblades. #On the top right, when taking the ascending right path. #On the ground a far distance in the hallway, when taking the right path. #On the right, inside a bathtub, when taking the right path. #Inside a door on the right that opens on pass, when taking the right path. Secret There is a secret in this level, found when taking the left path after the sawblades. When entering the room, immediately look to the right to find a hospital chair, which fades into the doctor looking at his notes, before fading back into the level. Trivia *All collectibles can be found in a single run of the level. **However, all collectibles and the secret cannot be found in a single run of the level due to the secret located in a different route than the collectibles. Category:Levels